Kitten Della Robbia
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: Xana is back but this time it's the second gen's turn. Xana's got big plans, forgotten things from the past will get dug up. Will Xana successively put together and wield the ultimate weapon? Will the kids be able to stop him if he does?
1. Chapter 1

**-bells, trumpet, chorus singing hallelujah- I present to you my final OC Kitten Della Robbia (and Zach Stern later on) MoonScoop owns CL  
**

**I originally thought of Kitten three months ago on a field trip where we sat in a bus for hours on end but I being such a procrastinator haven't written it up until today.**

**I am usually a strict cannon shippings person, and I have this need to explain everything, if you really don't care about the reason I could possibly have Odd and Aelita together, please skip this and just go to the story. The explanation also contains spoilers for the sequel so...  
**

**I like the game Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky/Darkness, and I was bored so I started a new game and I got Skitty. I went through the first chapter and thought to myself, What if the reason for the Skitty being knocked out on the beach was a faulty return to the past and not Dusknoir, and that she was a Lyoko warrior who's Lyoko form was Skitty. And since Skitty is a pink kitten, well, how do you get a pink kitten, Aelita(pink) and Odd(cat). Her ability is the one from the game, which makes sense 'cause it's kinda like Odd's. Her weapon was inspired by...I like explosions. And it's none of your buisness who she's named after. K, enjoy the story and sorry for the rant^^.  
**

* * *

Get up. Get ready for school. Go to school. Go home. Practice skateboarding with dad. Do an hour of homework. Get stuck on one problem for fifteen minutes and then give up and ask mom for help. Have computer programing lesson with mom and uncle Jer. Go to martial arts class in uncle Ulrich and Aunt Yumi's dojo. Go home. Do the other 6 hours of homework I have. Go to bed.

That's pretty much what my day is like, what's with all the training you may ask. The answer is that I have absolutely no idea, ever since I was three my parents had me fighting, skating, and programing. Whenever I asked them why I was doing all this stuff they just say "you need to be prepared" and then they just avoid the subject. OK, so the martial arts makes sense, self defense and all that, and even skateboarding makes a little sense (escaping people?), but I just don't see what I would be prepared for by learning _**computer programing.**_

Though it isn't as bad as it sounds, I have martial arts and programing with my best friend and painfully obvious crush, Zach Stern. Though his parents insisted on motorcycling instead of skateboarding, I didn't mind, skateboarding with dad is fun.

Anyway, tomorrow was the first day of school and we were going to Kadic Academy (the same school our parents went to). There was definitely something weird going on with this school. Ever since we moved there our parents started acting very strange, they all gather around uncle Jer's laptop and are constantly on the phone with each other, at first I thought it was just nostalgia but...it just got to frequent, too...weird, they're hiding something.

In the Della-Robbia Household

"Dinner's ready!"

mom called as she prepared for impact, and she was right to do so because just then dad and I rushed in and started devouring mounds upon mounds of food.

"It's a wonder how you to are so scrawny."mom said, only eating a small salad.

"WE'RE SVELTE!" we screamed simultaneously.

See, that was the fun thing about having Odd as a dad, he was still a kid inside and we had so much in common.

"Kitten, you are your father's daughter."

An hour later we ran out of food to inhale, so reluctantly dad and I put our dishes in the sink and went into the family room to watch some TV, but before he turned it on I said.

"Dad, we need to talk."

He gave me a strange look.

"If you'd rather talk than watch cartoons something must be seriously wrong."

It was true, cartoons were my anti-drug, that and Wii, I wouldn't pass it up for the world!

"Yeah, this is important. MOM GET IN HERE!"

She came in with her fingers in her ears,

"You don't have to be so loud Naomi, I was right in the next room!"

"Sorry mommy."

"So, what's wrong?" she said, turning to my father.

"Kitten passed up watching cartoons with me, says she has something important to talk about. What's wrong got the love bug for Zach?"

"WHAT! Um...no. This is about something else."

"Well, out with it." my mom said.

"I want to know what's going on with you two, uncle Jeremie, uncle Ulrich, and aunt Yumi. Why are you constantly with them, I understand they're your childhood friends but this is getting ridiculous. You come home at all hours of the night, what are you doing with them, 'cause I know them too and they aren't really the partying type. And while I'm ranting why do I have to learn programing, what could it possibly prepare me for that's sooo important. Also why did we leave Venice to come here, was it just for me to go to Kadic, or do you have something else planned!"

My parents stared at me like they were surprised by the outburst but understood. They exchanged a look and then mom sat down next to me and looked me in the eye.

"Tomorrow, after school, we'll tell you everything, an explanation is way overdue."

* * *

**Now that I have all of my OCs out I can knock out a few more of those stories on my list, Yay! Review this story, I command you! Well, I'd really like you to anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I AM BACK! I plan on updating at least a few things (including XANA!, YAY!) 3 day weekends ROCK!**

**I own Kitten and Zach and -gasp- new character! Elena is my good friend DanicaHandely97 who by the way did a "great" job with her penname...MoonScoop owns the rest of them.  
**

* * *

RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG! I slammed the snooze button, praying for 10 more minutes of sleep. But as soon as the ringing stopped I was fully woken up by an intoxicating aroma, mom's fresh baked croissants in the morning! Nothing better in the entire world!

I ran downstairs faster than humanly possible and got to the kitchen table, even so I couldn't beat my dad, he had already eaten three by the time I got there. Dad was the food master of all time!

"Hey kiddo!" I was brightly greeted by dad who, of course, had his mouth stuffed.

"Hey, mornin'"

I gave my mom and dad a hug good morning and sat down at the table.

"Can't talk, eating."

"I really wish you hadn't picked up your father's eating habits, Naomi."

"munch Yeah but munch munch watcha gonna do munch about munch munch it?"

Eventually we ran out of food so I went upstairs to get ready for the first day of school. Last year Zach and I had barely seen each other in school, having different classes and lunch, but this year we had the same lunch and even a few cross grade classes, hopefully this year I could move our relationship from friends to...something more.

Speaking of Zach, I heard the familiar knocking on the front door, I rushed downstairs, threw on my backpack, and got the door.

"Hey Zach, how ya doin?"

"Good, it'll be nice to see friends again. Now shall we go m'lady?"

"I would be delighted, fair knight." we both giggled and I tried to hide a blush from him.

"Bye Kitten, see ya after school!" My mom called after us.

"K, mom, bye!"

We walked through the suburbs of Boulonge Billancourt **(City Code Lyoko takes place in, for those who don't know) **talking about our summers and how much it sucked that we had to go back to school. I also told him about my rant.

"Ah, so you finally snapped about that?"

"Hm...?"

"Well, I know you've been really peeved ever since you had to leave Venice, I'm surprised it took you this long."

"Well, I don't wanna yell at people, especially my parents."

"Yeah, I know, they're such a cool aunt and uncle."

We walked into the gates of Kadic, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Kids were having reunions and telling their summer stories. But the atmosphere around the place felt...different, like something bad could happen at any minute.

"Zach, does the atmosphere feel any different to you?"

"Um, maybe it's a little more humid than it was last year...?"

Hm, maybe just my imagination...

"Yeah...that's it..." Then the bell rang."What class you got first?"

"Uh, looks like...History, UGH!"

"Oh, I have Italian." I said brightly.

"Is that even fair, you were BORN in Italy!"

"So, I'm not gonna turn down an easy A."

Then Jim **(yes he STILL works there, poor guy)** came and hurried us along to class. I sat through my next three classes, bored. It all pretty much went the same on the first day of school, go in, get a syllabus, introduce yourself and go over rules. Though I did get some doodling and daydreaming in, that's always fun. Oh, and I had a tech class third with Zach, another easy A for both of us, by the schedule they had it looked like we would be working on things we'd learned from Jer and kid friendlied by my mom years ago.

Then came my FAVORITEST subject of all time! I am of course talking about lunch. I rushed over to the cafeteria and sat at the same table as last year, right near the door. But this year Zach was siting next to me and that made it so much more awesome! Also another friend sat with us.

"Hey Kitten, nice to see you again. How was your summer?" This was Elena, the first friend I made in France.

"Nice, parents being weird, eating as much as humanly possible, the usual."

Elena leaned in real close and whispered. "Hey, who's the guy, he looks cute."

"Well...um...This is Zach he's in the next grade up. Zach, you know Elena, right?"

"Yeah, you're Kitten's friend, right?" Zach asked.

"Yep." and then she whispered to me again. "You really got yourself a hottie there."

"I, uh, don't know what you could possibly be talking about, Elena."

"Oh come on, we both know you totally like him."

"Um...girls..." Zach interrupted

"Yeah?"

"Why ya whispering?"

"Uh...no reason." we both hurriedly answered.

"Well, let's eat." Zach said

I got a HUGE grin. "I was hoping you'd say that!"

I ate, the food here wasn't nearly as good as mom's, not by a long shot, but it was food, and I was hungry. Though it was kinda difficult eating with Elena staring at me, and then Zach, and me again, and Zach again, and she had that weird "they are soo cute together" smile. It was extremely creepy, and the worst part was, knowing Elena, she would NEVER let it go, which meant I would have to deal with her staring EVERY SINGLE DAY! Luckily she was a dorm student and I was a day student so after 4:30 I wouldn't have to worry about her bothering me about me and Zach and our relationship.

I finished up my day with science, phys ed. and study hall. How awesome was it that I had study hall with Zach LAST PERIOD! Plus we had no homework or anything so for an hour we just hung out in the courtyard until 4:30.

Zach and I started walking home like we always do when my phone rang.

"Who is it?" Zach asked

"Uh...my mom...weird, she usually doesn't call around now." I picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Kitten, are you walking home already?"_

"Yeah, why?"

_"Go back to the front gates of Kadic, your father is picking you two up."_

"Why?"

_"It's a surprise."_

"Um...okay..." Then mom hung up.

"What's up?" Zach asked

"Looks like my dad's picking us up at Kadic."

"Why?"

"Dunno, she wouldn't tell me. But it's obviously important if it couldn't wait till we got to my house. Let's go."

And so we walked back to the gates of Kadic and found my dad talking to Jim.

"So, how's Kitten been doing?"He asked

"Good, she's actually very good in gym, athletic, same with Stern. But I can also see she's learned a thing or two about trouble making from you Odd."

"Haha, yeah..."

"Hey daddy!" I ran up to my dad and gave him a big hug.

"Hey kiddo, bye Jim, gotta go."

Jim looked at us fondly. Oh yeah, he was how old? And he didn't even have a girlfriend or anything.

"Hey uncle Odd." Zach said but he didn't hug his uncle, he just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Zach, how's your old man doing?"

"Uh, fine, I guess."

"Hey dad, where are we going?" I asked

"Can't tell, it's a surprise." he answered, aw...I thought we might have gotten a different answer... "Now come on, ten hut! This way!"

"Yes sir!" we both answered with giggles.

Dad led us into the forest, whistling a little. After a while he stopped dead in the middle of a clearing.

"We're here!" he announced

"Uh...where exactly?" Zach asked.

"Look down." he told us calmly. We did, the only thing there was a manhole, he couldn't mean that, could he?

"Hahaha! That's funny dad! Seriously, where is this thing we're going to?"

"Um...I'm being perfectly serious right now." Dad said, frowning slightly.

"Wait...YOU WANT US TO GO IN THE SEWERS!" I practically screeched. "YOU CANNOT BE SEROIUS!"

"I am serious, Kitten. It's the fastest way there, and will you please keep it down, we don't want ol' Jim catching us or something. We're going into the sewer."

"Yeah, don't be such a priss Kitten." Zach said, lifting up the manhole cover and climbing down the ladder.

"After you, madame." Dad said as he dramatically gestured to the hole in the ground, making me giggle.

"OK, fine, I'll go into the stink filled sewer..." I climbed down, dad following close behind, or...above...until we landed in the sewer below. The stench was HORRENDOUS!

"Blegh! Why do we have to go through the sewers, it smells sooo gross!"

"I told you, it's the fastest way there. And no I'm still not telling where there is, you'll find out when we get there." Dad told us.

"Well then let's go." Zach urged

"Okay, this way, lovebirds."

We both looked at each other, blushed faintly, and followed the big purple goof. For a few minutes we just walked, but I was to busy holding my nose to talk and I think it was the same with Zach. After a while we came to another ladder and a dead end.

"Is this it?" I asked, chancing a breath of the stink air.

"Yup. You wanna go first, Kitten?" Dad asked

"If it means getting away from this stink, YES!"

I hurriedly climbed the ladder and got the cover off as fast as I could, gasping for some fresh air.

"YES!" I screamed, inhaling lungfuls of sweet, fresh, air. But then I looked around, we were on a bridge. There was an old abandoned factory in front of us, and the city behind us. Was this it?

"Is this it? An abandoned factory? What's so special about that?" I asked as my dad as he got out of the sewer.

"About the Factory itself? Absolutely nothing. It's what's inside the Factory that's special. Come on Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Einstein are waiting."

"Where are they?" Zach asked.

"Downstairs, now COME ON!"

He led us to the entrance of the factory, but there were no stairs. Well, there were but they stopped after 5 or 6 steps.

"How are we supposed to get down dad?" I asked

"You take a few steps back and...BANSAI!" He took hold of a cable dangling from the ceiling and swung down to the ground. "Watcha waiting for, get down here!" he called. Both Zach and I took hold of a cable and slid down.

"Okay, we're down, now what?" Zach asked

"Now we take the elevator." Dad explained, walking over to a VERY unstable looking elevator.

"You want us to go in THERE?" I asked

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe, go on in." he did so, to prove it was okay to go in, the elevator kept steady with his weight, though my dad was pretty scrawny. Then again so was I. I trusted my dad, he hadn't let me down yet! So I got in the elevator and Zach followed.

"OK, let's go." I told them.

Dad punched in some numbers into a key pad and pressed the second button down in a group of four buttons going up to down, probably it stood for the floors. The doors closed, and we started going down.

Then we came to a floor that had a door that seemed more secure than necessary, having a complicated system with like an electronic metal door opening thing. **(don't know how to describe the door to the lab) **

It opened slowly, revealing the most shocking thing I'd ever seen! There was this huge computer in a metal room with big wires everywhere, and in the middle was this extremely cool lit up hologram of some sort. Uncle Jer, Aunt Yumi, Uncle Ulrich, and my mother were gathered around the computer screen, looking intently at something, so much so they didn't notice us coming in.

"WE'RE HERE!" Dad screamed.

I was speechless, absolutely speechless. THIS was what they were hiding!

* * *

**I decided to end the chapter here, though originally she was going to go to Lyoko chap but I was being rushed...DANICA! **

**Okay so as I said, I am trying to update a bunch of stuff including Code Revenge, XANA!, CL Rewind, but I'm not promising anything, OK?**

**And all the people who follow me let's give a big welcome to DanicaHandely97 and thesqueekything! they're two of my good friends who're new to this site. They're really good (or at least I think so...) Right now the both of them only have Percy Jackson fics. thesqueekything is more comedy and Danica is more of a romance writer and more serious. I highly highly HIGHLY recommend both of them :) So please go search for them, review, and make sure to say Affa sent you!**

**Oh, and review this story as well as my others especially Code Lyoko OC Interrogation, if you haven't yet!**

**KK, that's it for now, bye peoples  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooray! An Update! I own Kitten Zach and Elena but she's not in this chapter, I own nothing else here! Though if I did...**

* * *

"Odd, we're right here! You don't need to scream!" Uncle Ulrich shouted looking up from the mainframe of the big computer.

"Sorry, but I wanted to make a big entrance for their first time." Dad explained.

"Speaking of them, I wonder what they have to say about all this?" Aunt Yumi looked at the two of us, taking in our shocked and awed expressions. "Well?" She prompted. All the adults looked at us, even Jer, he almost never looked up when he was working on a computer!

"Well..." I started "it looks pretty cool, what's it do exactly?"

Uncle Jeremie took a deep breath like he did just before giving a big ol' programing lecture, actually, now that I thought about it, this big computer was probably why we had taught us programming in the first place, he wanted to teach us how to use it.

"This supercomputer houses a virtual world called Lyoko.." He said slowly, letting it sink in before he said each word, all of them were watching me and Zach.

"A virtual world? Like when you put on goggles and you see a different reality?" I asked

"Well, sort of. But this particular virtual reality is unique."

"Really, how?"

"It's mostly how you experience it, where the virtual realities you're familiar with might use goggles or gloves, Lyoko uses Scanners to break down your atoms and convert them into pixels where they come together as a virtual avatar on Lyoko." He ended, neatly explaining virtualization.

"...Ya lost me there." Zach said

"Yeah, me too."

"Well,-" But Jeremie's attempt at a second explanation was interrupted by my mom.

"Jeremie, they aren't going to understand it or believe you until they experience it first hand."

"Experience what exactly? What do you want us to do?"

"Virtualization, we're going to show you what Jeremie is talking about. But first we have to go downstairs."

"Again, how far down does this building go?" I asked

"From ground level? Three floors down. The lab, here, the Scanner room, where were going, and the Supercomputer room."

"Oh." was all I could say, mom was being really confusing and I was sure no one would make things any clearer. Might as well just go along with it.

"Okay, get down there, the six of you, I'm ready to launch the process."

We all filed into the elevator which was crowded with six people. The doors closed and we descended. A minute or two later it opened up to reveal a room with huge golden tubes. I felt it, it was sleek.

"So these are the scanners?" I asked

"Yup." Ulrich answered.

"What are they for?" his son asked

"They're gonna take us to Lyoko. Go on good buddy, Dells-Robbias first."

"Kitten." dad said, gesturing for me to get in a Scanner.

"What's in this, uh, Lyoko thing you keep talking about?" I asked

"It's a virtual world where there's a insane program that wants to kill us who sends rabid monsters to do it." Ulrich gave the same speech he gave Sissi all those years ago.

"Um...I'd rather not go then."

"Oh come on, Kitten, you chicken?" Zach teased

"Uh, no, let's go." I stepped into the tube, mom stepped into the one on my right, dad, the one on my left.

"Okay, we're in position Jeremie, launch the procedure." My mom said.

The doors closed, suddenly this was very claustrophobic, and the lights turned bright, like really really bright! I closed my eyes and felt my hair being blown straight back, I blacked out.

I landed with a thud in the most bizarre place I'd ever seen. It was like a forest but all...computer-y. Two seconds my parents landed next to me out of nowhere. Literally, their frames appeared a few feet above and to the side of me, then their color came in and they fell. But I thought I was going to laugh my head off when I saw dad!

"Hey, what's with the purple cat suit, dad?" I laughed some more.

"I would talk, look at yourself!"

I did, I was in a pink outfit but...I HAD A TAIL AND PAIR OF KITTY EARS! Not just any cat either, these were the ears and tail of Skitty. (Pokemon was another of my prime interests)  
"Why am I dressed as a Skitty!"

"It must be in your subconscious desires, it's the same for all of us. Naomi, this is how you picked up your nickname, your father is half cat here, and so are you."

"Um...okay..." I didn't quite grasp being half cat but I was sure I'd get used to it. "So this is Lyoko?"

"Yes, the Forest sector to be exact."

The forest sector. Good name!

_"Transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich, transfer Zach. Scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich, scanner Zach. Virtualization!"_

Yumi, Ulrich, and Zach landed near us. Aunt Yumi was a geisha, uncle Ulrich was a samurai, and Zach was an archer.

_"Welcome to Lyoko everybody!"_

"What...? Who's there?"

"Why Jeremie of course!" Dad said.

"Really, where is he?" Zach asked

"Outside in the lab, right where we left him." aunt Yumi explained. "Just look up at the sky when you hear him, it works for us."

"Um..okay..."

We stood there, a somewhat awkward silence growing. I decided to break it.

"So why are we here?"

"Oh right! Kitten, this is your explanation."

I was utterly confused. My mom knew it.

"Last night, you said you wanted an explanation, for leaving Venice, for training every day, for learning to program. It all has one answer, Xana."

"And Xana is...?"

"A multi-agent program, I taught you two about that, right?"

"Yeah, it's a type of program that can do a bunch of stuff at once, right?"

"More or less. Xana wants to take over the Earth and kill us. When we were around your age we fought him in secret to save Earth, after about 3 years we thought we killed him but over the summer he made a comeback. We thought it was time we passed the torch to you two. You're going to save the Earth countless times. Like us."

She looked dead serious, if this were my dad talking I would have burst into laughter, knowing he was kidding. But this was my mom we're talking about! When she was serious she meant it! Even so what she was saying sounded, well, completely insane.

"Is this true?" Zach asked, looking at his parents.

"Yup, 100% truth." uncle Ulrich said, and aunt Yumi nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Zach seemed to be accepting, or at least dismissing it for now. "So then what of the motorcycle?"

Ah yes, the motorcycle, Zach was given this really fast, cool motorcycle as soon as he was old enough to drive it. He was given motorcycle lessons from uncle Ulrich since he was little and we weren't really sure why.

"How about we show you? Jeremie, the vehicles!"

_"Already on it."_

Two seconds later a purple and pink board appeared in front of me while a blackish green** (oh, you know what the overbike looks like)** motorcycle with one big wheel appeared in front of Zach.

"Answer your question?" Aunt Yumi asked.

"Uh...no." We answered, what was this?

Dad stepped up close to me. "Kitten, this is the Overboard, a hoverboard that was my pride and joy, it helped me fight Xana for years and know it's yours. I hope you get as much use out of it as I did."

I had a feeling this was a huge deal, that dad had just stepped out of a very important spotlight and given it to me. Uncle Ulrich also gave Zach a speech about his one wheeled motorcycle which apparently was called the Overbike. Zach got on and wobbled a bit but soon got his balance and drove a circuit around some trees and stuff before coming back.

"That was insane!" He yelled excitedly

"You didn't even make it fly yet."

"It can fly?"

His dad nodded.

"Well Kitten, hop on, give it a whirl!" Dad urged me to try it. I hoped on, how was I supposed to pilot this thing, how'd it work?

As I was thinking the strangest thing happened. I was suddenly caught by a horrible dizzy spell. I grabbed my head, the world around me spun faster and faster. Zach and the others went over to me but I only heard about half of what they were saying because my vision and hearing went in and out every second or so. Finally it all went black.

I was standing in vast black void for what seemed like eons. Then, in the distance, a small pinpoint of light appeared, it quickly grew to the size of an imax theater screen and I was watching a scene so realistic it was like I was actually there! I was on the board with dad, he was smaller and had a different outfit, but it was him...from the past! He was rocketing forward on the thing and doing all sorts of tricks. Suddenly something clicked in my mind, I knew how to work this thing!

And then, just as suddenly as it had come, the vision went back to being a dot, then disappeared completely.

My sight and hearing came back, I was looking into Zach's worried face, my parents were right behind him.

"Kitten?" He pleaded, how long had I been out?

"Hmm?" All of them were visibly relived I was responding.

"Oh, Kitten! Are you okay? You blacked out? And you can't just black out like that, not here." Mom said

"Yeah, yeah mom. I'm fine. But..."

"What?"

"I-I saw something...dad, on the board, and he looked my age."

"Like a vision?" Aunt Yumi asked.

"Uh..yeah, I guess..." Both our parents looked at dad.

"You think it's Future Flash?" he asked

_"No, it looks like she saw the past, and it wasn't the same data that came when you had it."_

"Well then what is it?" I asked, confused by the entire conversation. What the heck was Future Flash?

"Uh...Flash Vision?" Dad said suggesting a name for my visions,

"And it is...?"

"You tell me. Your the one who has visions, that's your ability."

I looked at mom.

"Everyone has an ability here on Lyoko. I can alter the landscape, Ulrich has speed, Yumi, telekinesis."

"And dad?"

"He used to have visions called Future Flash, split second visions of the very near future. Your ability seems to be more powerful, you saw years into the past! Now hop on the Overboard, I have a present for you."

"Cool!"

I hopped on my new board and handled it perfectly, because of that strange vision...whatever. It was normal apparently. But how was mom coming up here?

"Yoo hoo!"

Mom startled me, she was right next to me and had big pink wings, that answers that.

"Follow me." she said, flying off.

"Um...okay..." I followed. She landed near this tower thing with a white mist surrounding it. I followed her example. But when we got to the tower, it had no door or anything.

"So, how exactly-" but mom was already just melting into the wall. Okay, I tried the same and found myself in a room with glowing blue panels everywhere.

"Get on the middle circle."

I did and was lifted up, like levitating! It was so cool! I came up to a smaller but otherwise exactly the same room.

"What're we doing here mom?" I asked

"I'm going to transfer the keys to Lyoko to you. They will allow you to deactivate Towers among other things. Jeremie, start it up."

_"On it."_

A minute later a glowing column appeared between our foreheads. I felt like something was being given to me, and there was something I was getting, keys or something.

Five minutes later the transfer was done, we went out of the tower and back over to Zach, Ulrich, and Yumi. Zach seemed exited.

"Hey Kitten, I found out my power!"

"Cool, what is it?"

"Chronokenesis, controlling time, seeeeeeee" see was stretched out and really deep like, it was slowed down! Chronokenesis! That would definitely come in handy in life. Our parents smiled at us, glad we were having a good time.

"Okay Jeremie, I think that's enough for their first time out. Bring us back in."

"Aw, but I wanna-" I was cut off because my body started to dissapear. "What the-" and I found myself back in the Scanner room. I was shortly followed by the others. We all went upstairs with Uncle Jer.

"That was so awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, but we have to get home now. It's pretty late."

It was, much later than I would have thought! We went home and slept. Tomorrow our lives would completely turn sideways because of Lyoko, or at least that's what mom said. Thanks for the encouragement mom!

* * *

**Rawr! my school's going to Paris on a field trip and I can't afford it! Hm...well the chances of them going to the site of a demolished factory for one huge fanatic is slim to none so I guess it's not such a loss...-tear-**

**Review please!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I updated, hoorays! I own Kitten and Zach and Elena and a bunny but that has nothing to do with anything so...enjoy!**

* * *

Over the next week our skateboard and motorcycle lessons were replaced by Lyoko 101 and Jer's programing classes were a LOT harder, being more specific and on the Supercomputer. Our parents kept telling us how dangerous it was so I asked why we were doing it instead of them then, they said as much as they hated to admit it they weren't getting any younger.

Today I was working with Elena for our science fair project. I hate them with all my heart but hey, at least I was working with one of my best friends!

"So are we agreed that Science should go die in a hole?" Elena asked

"Um, yeah!" This project was giving the both of us a lot of grief! We were doing some random thing with making stuff explode and the experiment refused to work!

"Remember class, we're presenting tomorrow." the teacher said

"Wow, we're gonna fail, Elena!"

"Yup." she agreed. "Alright, so we'll try again at your house tonight?"

"Yeah, if it's alright with Jim."

"Cool!" just then my phone rang.

_"Time to put your training to use Kitten. Xana's activated a tower and your parents are at work, get Zach and get to the factory ASAP!"_

"K, got it." I hung up. "Gotta go Elena, see you tonight!"

"Bye. Have fun with Zach." I blushed and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" the teacher asked.

"The bathroom, I really gotta go!"

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." Her voice was electronic, the symbol of Xana in her eyes. She threw a text book that nearly took off my head!

"Mrs. Johanson, why did you do that?" Elena asked. Mrs. Johanson ignored her and went for me. The other students just stared in shock.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Elena tried to jump on the teacher but was just thrown aside. I picked up my phone and texted Zach to come save me. She took me by the collar and electricity surged through my body. I struggled to stay conscious and just when I thought I was gonna die, the teacher let go.

"Get off Kitten!" Zach screamed, giving the teacher a powerful kick to the stomach. "All right, let's get out of here!"

"Ugh..." I was in pain like you wouldn't even imagine, I didn't want to go anywhere for a while.

"Want to stick around when she wakes up? Then come on!" He helped me up, I staggered but with help I ran at a pretty decent speed. We got to the sewers and skated to the Factory.

"That's a Xana attack? I almost got killed!" I exclaimed upon entering the lab.

"Yeah, can't tell you how many times I almost died because of Xana and his specters. Now get down to the scanners."

We didn't need to be told again, Zach slammed the button to get to the Scanner room. We each got in a Scanner and soon found ourselves in Lyoko, the forest.

_"All right guys, the tower is 78 degrees south, southwest."_

"And where is that?" Zach asked.

_"Uh...go down the path you're on, then take the second, no third left."_

"Thanks uncle Jer." They ran down the path.

_"No monsters yet, but keep on your toes. Oh, wait three Bloks heading your way!"_

"Okay, we see them." Zach said, getting out his bow and cocking an arrow, ready to attack.

"Yeah, uncle Jer, no sweat." then I realized something. "Where's my weapon, Uncle Jer?"

"Well weapons, like your outfit, is based on subconscious desires, and if I know you, your weapon is some type of explosive."

I felt around my costume until I came to a pocket, inside there were these small smooth pink...things that looked like smaller versions of the charm at the end of a Skitty's tail.

"Okay so now what?" I asked.

"Well, this is just a guess, but I think you'd throw it at the monsters." Zach said, dodging a few lasers, then he shot an arrow or two, both missed.

"Gee, really, couldn't have thought of _that!_" I dodged a laser of my own.

"Then why didn't you?" He jumped back to avoid an ice beam then went behind a tree. I rolled my eyes at him and threw the thing at the nearest Blok...nothing happened.

"Jeremie, it didn't work!"

_"I don't know what to tell you...try something else."_

Well that was real helpful! I took another one of the charm things and looked it over for any sign that it could be deadly in the least. I saw nothing, it was just a tail charm! Then I had to take evasive action and surprised myself by running like a cat! While running I accidentally pressed this pin looking thing, it immediately grew double in size and glowed faintly.

"Whoa..." I turned around and threw the thing. This time it made a HUGE purplish pink explosion taking out two of the three Bloks, but I was hit with an ice beam and my leg froze in place.

"AWESOME! A grenade, and ultra powerful!" Zach just stared in awe for a second or two, then focused again.

"Hey, leave monsters for me will you?" he shot another three hours and this time they actually hit the Blok, making it explode in a pile of data. Then it was only a short run to the activated tower.

"Your tower awaits, explody Kitten."

"Zach your nicknaming skills are just _amazing_." I said as I phased through the Tower wall, went up to the second floor and entered the code Lyoko.

"Tower deactivated."

"Good job, Kitten, I'm bringing you in now." and I fell out of the scanner, back to Earth. Zach collapsed out of the scanner next to me a few seconds later, then together we went up to Uncle Jeremie in the lab.

"Great job guys!"

"Thanks, so what happens now?" I asked

"That depends, what was the attack?" he asked

"Mrs. Johanson was possessed and attacked me in front of the entire class."

"Well then this calls for a return to the past, ya ready?"

"Yeah, launch it." Zach said, Jer had told us about returns to the past. Basically we went back in time a day or so and nobody except those scanned remembered what the Xana attack was. Ever since he told us about it Zach had been dieing to try it out.

"Okay." He pressed a bunch of buttons ending with the enter button.

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!" a white light exploded out of the holomap projector and began to expand in a dome engulfing us in a white void that covered the entire planet and possibly further.

Then I was back in the science room with Elena, working on our project.

"Remember class, we're presenting tomorrow." the teacher said

"Wow, we're gonna fail, Elena! But maybe..."

"What is it?"

"If we put this here and this connects to this, it should..." The mixture exploded. Elena stared in awe.

"How did you get that to work!" Elena asked

"I dunno, I just..did. It seemed like that would make an explosion, and it did!"

* * *

"And then I threw the bomb, and two of the Bloks exploded, and then-"

"Okay, okay. You can stop now. The important thing is that you deactivated the Tower."

"But it's awesome! I love Lyoko!"

"What?" Elena came in asking

"Nothing." We both rushed with goofball smiles. She wasn't gonna be a warrior, she couldn't be.

* * *

**Okay, suckish ending but whatever. Super nervous, acting competition TOMORROW! Wish me luck, or better yet, tell me and pjs (we're doin a duet acting) to break a leg :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kitten:**** -looks up to updated date- 12/03/10 -looks at the date now- 2/04/12...-does the math- AFFA YOU TOOK OVER TWO YEARS TO UPDATE THIS! PEOPLE MUST HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME BY NOW! AND ANOTHER THING YOU TOOK THE LONGEST TO THINK OF A PLOT FOR ME IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU THINK OF A GOOD ONE THEN DON'T WRITE IT? WHAT IS THIS? -eyetwitch-**

**Affa: CALM YOURSELF, I DID NOW! BETTER LATE THAN NEVER! PLUS NEW PEOPLE WILL SEE YOU!**

**Kitten: I hate you, ya know that. And it isn't just this, you know why.**

**Affa: There are people here you know, they can hear you.**

**Kit****ten: I DON'T CARE! HEY EVERYONE AFFA IS AN ABUSIVE AUTHOR WHO LOCKS HER CHARACTERS AWAY IN CAGES WITH NO FOOD OR WATER!**

**Affa: OH COME ON THATS A LIE! -looks at audience- I own Kitten and Zach, Elena is technically xXheartandsoulXx 's but I've modified the character plus I don't communicate with her much anymore, so, yeah. Moonscoop owns Code Lyoko and any of it's characters, sets, and ideas. Enjoy the story. Now Kitten if we could calmly take this outside and settle it like adults?**

**Kitten: Take it outside, yea, I think I can do that. -drags Affa outside-**

* * *

I collapsed out of the scanner. This time it'd been way too close a call. Zach had been devirtualized and I'd made it to the tower with only five lifepoints. Our parents had been trapped at a restaurant, that was the attack.

"Return to the past now!" I heard Uncle Jer say over the intercom as a white light swept across Earth.

The bell rang, school was out. Zach and I started for Uncle Ulrich and Aunt Yumi's dojo, we had lessons on weak points today.

"Pretty cool what you did back there." Zach said. "All that ducking and dodging last second. You could be in an action movie." he joked.

"Thanks, wasn't really that big a deal though." I responded.

"Whatever, looked awesome from where I was standing." Zach said as we entered the dojo. Sitting in the front were Uncle Ulrich and Uncle Jer.

"Hi you guys, can we talk about yesterday?" Jer said.

"Are we in trouble?" I asked, frowning slightly. Our last trip wasn't exactly the most successful...

"No, it's just you can't do this just the two of you." Jeremie explained.

"Plus we can't be skipping work all the time, Kadic's gotten pretty expensive, not to mention the house." Ulrich chimed in.

"Exactly. To get to the point, you need at least one more teamate. You guys know anyone good?"

"Nah. The only people I'd even consider are the soccer team but they're all incredibly hotheaded and couldn't keep a secret to save their lives." Zach said. "Kitten, what about your friend, Elena, was it?"

"No, I know the kind of danger this would put her in, no way am I putting her through it." I replied, closing the subject.

"Right..." Jer said, furrowing his brow. "Well I'll let you two get to your lesson. Try to think of someone." with that he walked off.

* * *

The next day we went to breakfast, I was still hungry from breakfast at home and they were serving french toast.

"Hey, you guys heard? There's gonna be an evacuation of the entire school." Elena said.

"Why? Zach asked, not looking up from the copy of The Kadic Herald. "Wait, it's right here. We're practicing a code black evacuation. If there were bombs in the school."

"When is this?" I asked, pausing in my eating to talk then going right back to noming upon my french toast.

"Sometime during second block and it'll last about an hour, at least according to this." Zach replied.

"Perfect!" I jumped up enthusiastically. "I have a test third block and I did like zero studying. With some luck the evacuation will last all hour and I won't have to take it!"

"And then you guys can make out." Elena added.

"Hey, shut up, will you?" I scolded her somewhat jokingly and flicked her in the head.

"I'm just sayin..." Just then the bell rang and I had to go to class.

Two hours later the school's intercom came to life and the principal announced it was time for the evacuation and for everyone to get on the track field. I went with my class but sneaked away and somehow managed to find Zach and Elena in the massive crowd of students.

"If there were an actual bomb, none of us would actually sit here, we'd run." I pointed out. Then I eyed some buses, Zach followed my gaze.

"Ya think they should blow up the buses to make it more realistic?" Zach asked.

"You, good sir, know me like a book"

Then the buses actually did explode.

"Dude, you jinxed it!" Elena snapped, but neither of us were listening. We were already calling Uncle Jeremie and picking our way through the crowd of panicked people. Jim might have stopped us but he was flailing and screaming louder than anyone.

"Uncle Jer?" I said, picking up the phone.

_"Yes, there's a tower activated, what happened?"_

"Buses exploded, everyone's panicking."

_"Anyone hurt?"_

"I don't know, too much going on to find out."

_"Well get to the factory asap."_ Jer hung up and I closed my phone. I heard a panting from behind, we spun around and saw Elena running after us.

"Get back to school!" I shouted back at her.

"You crazy? The bus just blew up, I ain't goin back there!" She shouted back, persistent in following us. I looked to Zach, he nodded. Without slowing down we pivoted and turned sharply. We started weaving in and out of trees, sprinting, trying to get her off our trail. Soon we came to the manhole and had to slow down or we'd run over it. Zach lifted the lid and I half jumped half slid down the ladder onto the ground and landed so hard I might have sprained my ankle. Zach climbed down and looked down at me.

"You ok, Kitten?" He asked, I poked my ankle and cringed, the thing was definitely hurt.

"Um..." I started but then I heard what must have been Elena lifting the lid. "Doesn't matter, run!" I jumped onto my skateboard that was up against the wall and raced off to the factory with Zach close behind. Elena kept running after us, and she was fast enough that she could see which way we went just as we were turning a corner. Oh, right, she was in track, wasn't she, I remembered then did a facepalm.

"What?" Zach asked.

"She's on the track team."

"Oh great."

We got to the end of the tunnel, climbed the ladder, and got up onto the bridge. It would only be a few seconds before Elena was there too.

"Go on, I have an idea." I said, Zach looked at me for a second.

"Alright." He said, and swung down the ropes to the factory floor. Just then Elena's head popped up from the sewers. She climbed onto the bridge, out of breath.

"Why...are you two...running off here...?" she managed to sputter out.

"Because Zach and I are gonna make out and we want some privacy, so, please?" I said, sounding quite serious. She looked at me for a second, then laughed.

"You lie, why you pollute the world with your lies?" Elena said.

"I don't have time for this..." I muttered. "Fine, come with, but you can't tell anyone about it." I said to her. Elena smiled broadly, triumphant. She followed me down the ropes and into the elevator. I'm surprised that she wasn't concerned in the least about how old and unstable it looks. We got down to the lab floor and the elevator door opened.

"Sci fi movie set?" she asked, startling Jeremie and Ulrich, who had been watching the supercomputer screen intently.

"Who's that?" Ulrich asked.

"My friend, Elena." I responded. Uncle Jer raised an eyebrow.

"So you've decided...?"

"No, she just followed us. So what's going on?"

"Your dad's getting his butt whooped by some new monster Xana sent. Oh, he just got devirtiualized." Uncle Ulrich said.

"And there goes Yumi." Uncle Jer said.

"And Aelita."

"Whoa, what kind of monster is this?" Just as I asked that my dad climbed up to the lab. He put his arm around me and talked in an accent like the sea captain on The Simpsons.

"Aye, t'was a beast with a thousand eyes, stood as tall as a man, even taller than that." Then he was stopped by Uncle Ulrich who punched him in the arm.

"Stop it, good buddy, this is serious." He turned to me. "It's a monster covered in Xana eyes but they're fake. We tried hitting them anyway but it electrocutes you if you hit the wrong one, not to mention it tried to punch them out every chance it got."

"There's got to be a real one." Jeremie thought aloud. "We just need to know how to find it."

"Um...I'm not sure what's going on here, but if you need help I'm pretty good with speed." Elena said, absentmindedly tracing the crevices in the metal wall with her fingers.

"You...good at speed, never woulda guessed." I replied sarcastically. "Is Zach on Lyoko?" I asked.

"Nope, he's in the scanner room, waiting for you." Uncle Jer replied.

"Let's go." Uncle Ulrich said. The elevator opened up, and there was Zach, supporting his mother.

"She never did take the devirtualization well." Dad said.

"I'm starting the procedure, you three, move it." Uncle Jer said, gesturing for us to get in the elevator.

"Can I come?" Elena chimed in.

"You don't want to, trust me." Zach said as the elevator door closed on us. We went down a floor, stepped into the scanners, and soon found ourselves in the forest sector.

The monster was upon us immediately.

"Xana still makes them ugly as ever." Uncle Ulrich muttered. "TRIPLICATE!" he yelled, creating two clones of himself. All three stabbed an eye each, hopefully one would get the right one. None did. All three got devirtualized.

_"Zach, distract the monster, Kitten, try to sneak around it. Getting to the tower takes top priority." _The monster was punching at us and we had to do a series of fancy acrobatics to avoid getting hit. I looked over and noticed Zach had sped up time around him.

"Wait a minute..." I said under my breath. "ZACH, SLOW DOWN TIME AROUND THE MONSTER!" I yelled at him, hoping he would understand because to him my voice would be in slow motion.

"If you say so Kitten." He said, his voice sounding like a chipmunk. Dark blue panels on his golden partial armor flashed and suddenly the monster seemed to be going in slow motion, his arm inching along very slowly. With the threat of being punched virtually gone, I walked up to the creature.

"So what are ya gonna do now?" Zach squeaked. "If ya get the wrong one you'll still get hurt now matter how slow it's going."

"Trigger a vision." I replied. I put a hand on the monster, my vision almost immediately went blurry, cutting in and out. All of Lyoko spun, or it felt like it did, I know it was only my head. Finally all my senses cut out and the vision began.

_A girl with wolf ears and a tail stood face to face with the monster. She closed her eyes and a dagger fell out of her sleeve into her hand. She threw it and it stabbed one of the eyes, instead of her getting electrocuted from it though, it tensed up, fell down, and exploded._

_ "Alright, Kitten, all clear." the girl said, and I ran from behind a tree into the activated tower._

I came out of my vision and the world came back into focus.

"Elena..." I whispered, naming who I'd seen in my vision.

Just then Zach lost his grip on time and the monster punched him up into the air, while he was still midair the monster punched him again, and again, and again until he devirtualized...I was all alone. Quickly I climbed a tree.

"JEREMIE, SEND ELENA, QUICK!" I screamed at the sky.

_"I thought you said you didn't-"_

"Forget what I said, I had a vision."

_"Ok. I'm sending her."_

"Wait, can you put her on for a second?" I asked.

_"Um...sure."_

A few seconds later it was Elena's voice on the intercom.

_"Hello, Kitten?"_

"Hey Elena, I'd like you to join our team to save the world. We'll explain more later but I just want to let you know what you're getting into. It's really dangerous and like a secret double life thing."

_"Sounds like some kind of awesome movie."_

"Yeah, are you willing to help us? Once you come there's no backing out and you'll be a specific target just like the rest of us."

_"Bring it. I always like a challenge."_

"Ok, give the headset back to Jeremie." During this entire conversation the monster had been punching the tree I was in, trying to shake me off. I finally jumped off and ran around.

_"Alright, I'm sending Elena." _Uncle Jeremie said. After a few seconds her wire frame appeared midair, quickly being colored in and then falling onto the ground.

"Ow!" Elena said, getting up.

"No one ever warns you about the fall." I said. "Now listen, I had a vision where you closed your eyes, got a dagger and shot at the right one, so, yeah, do that." I ran to a rock, hoping my vision was correct.

Long story short, it was.

"Tower deactivated." I said with a smile a short five minutes later.

_"And now for a return trip." _Jeremie said, activating it. _"Return to the past now!"_

* * *

We were at the cafeteria once again. Elena blinked.

"Deja vu..." She said

"Well yea, that's because we rewound time, it's this morning again." Zach said, looking up from the newspaper.

"Welcome to team lyoko!" I said, hugging her. "So how did you do that?"

"What?" She asked.

"Get the right eye?"

"Well I closed my eyes and instead of all of the eyes, I could only see one...so I aimed for it." She explained

"Must be your ability." Zach said.

"Ability?" She asked, but just then the bell rang.

"We'll explain during the evacuation, come on, time for class." Zach said, and together we got up, and walked away.

* * *

**Rob: -walks on, clears throat- So, um, Affa can't come to say the things she usually does so I am. If you don't remember me I'm Rob, Affa's unpaid intern, yeah, that guy. So Affa wants you to please look at her facebook like page and her deviant art accounts, both links are located on her profile. Her deviant art account has the designs she has for Kitten and Zach's lyoko forms so if you're curious, please take a look. And if you want to do some of your own art, it would be featured on the like page with credit to the person who drew it and also a link to a page of theirs, so basically publicity for fanart. Also review this story. That is all. -walks off-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, hello there, I worked all day on this, so please enjoy. Moonscoop owns code lyoko, I own Kitten and Zach, my friend kinda owns Elena, and Gem Della Robbia is owned by Prosper Jade**

**Yes Gem is in this**

**Yes, that Prosper Jade**

**Yes, the one that's probably linked to this 10,000 times**

* * *

"Yeah, ok, a couple of weeks. Alright, see ya soon. Love you too, Adele. Bye..." Dad hung up the phone and sighed dramatically, resting his head in his hands and his elbows on the kitchen table. "She finally dumped that jerk of a husband..." he said, looking up at mom.

"What's wrong with Aunt Adele?" I asked.

"Remember her husband?" Dad said.

"Yeah."

"Well she got a divorce. Changed her daughter's last name and everything. Aunt Adele and your cousin Gem are coming to stay for a while." I raised an eyebrow.

"Do they know?" I asked. Dad shook his head. Mom rubbed his back and kissed his forehead.

"It'll work out." she said.

"I sure hope so..." Dad replied.

**Meanwhile at some hotel in Gem Della Robbia's pov**

"Are you packed, Gianna?" mom asked. I sat next to my empty suitcase, glaring at my mother.

"You know," I said with a dry chuckle, "I only thought crap like this happened to **other** people." Mom shook her head.

"I did too..."

"Let's see, changing my name, sleeping in hotels, hiding like rats." I counted each statement off on my fingers. "I swear this is a living hell."

"It'll get better." she said, though her voice was distant and hollow.

The next day we packed our lives into my mom's small car once again. This was the only stable home I'd known for the past few months. We drove to my uncle's house in scenic Boulonge Billancourt.

When we reached the house my Uncle Odd, Aunt Aelita, and cousin Naomi greeted us at the door, looking grim.

"What a warm welcome..." I muttered under my breath. My uncle opened his arms, embraced me, and picked me up.

"Oh man, you've gotten way to big for that." he said, putting me down and ruffling my hair. Despite myself, I smiled.

**Back in Kitten's pov**

Aunt Adele got her suitcases out of her trunk. From the way she hunched over I could tell they were pretty heavy.

"Here, let me take those." Dad said, taking the suitcases from her.

"Thanks." Aunt Adele said. She had stray hairs in her face and fraying out to the side and she had slight dark bags under her eyes, but otherwise she was still the beautiful petite blonde aunt I remembered.

"Please come in, we prepared the guest bedroom and I made some pink fettuccine alfredo."

"Pink alfredo? You guys eat that often?" Gianna asked.

"Yeah, pretty often, why?" I asked.

"So THAT'S how your hair gets that color."

"That and grapes." I joked. She laughed, a loud, tension relieving laugh. She looked only slightly better than her mother.

"I don't remember you being this funny, casually pissing myself." She said, putting her arm around me. "Long time no see Naomi."

"Call me Kitten."

"Alright Kit-kat, call me Gem." I tried to think of a witty comeback nickname but failed.

"Ok, come on, let's go eat!" We went to eat, I saw that the Della Robbia eating trait wasn't lost on this side of the family.

Afterward I brought Gem to my room so she could get comfy and unpack. It'd been a while since we'd seen each other. Not since the last Della Robbia family reunion, and that wasn't since I was seven and she was eight. Man, she'd changed.

"And this is my room. You must wanna crash, go ahead and sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"R-really?" Gem stammered, blinking.

"Yeah, sure, 'tis the least I can do for ya, cuz." I replied with a smile. Gem nodded and then fell like a rock onto the bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow. I chuckled slightly. "Nighty night, Gemmarald." 'Of course she's asleep when I think of a good nickname.' I thought to myself.

The next day we went to a carnival that Uncle Ulrich and Aunt Yumi had invited us to. Mom and dad figured that Aunt Adele and Gem should have some fun.

"Wanna go knock some bottles down?" Zach asked me.

"Accuracy skills, sure. It's always fun to watch those guy who trying to scam you be all like 'WHAAAAAAA?'" We laughed.

"Hey Kit Kat, some introductions?" Gem asked.

"This is Zach, my Uncle Ulrich and Aunt Yumi's son." the three waved at her. Gem looked at us.

"You two are in love? WHOA INCEST!" Gem said, all our eyes widened and Zach and I blushed.

"Um, no, actually my husband and I aren't her aunt and uncle, we're just close friends with Kitten's parents." Aunt Yumi said.

"Yeah, we aren't cousins!" I said, holding my hands up defensively.

"Notice how she doesn't deny being in love with Zach." Dad joked. I blushed furiously and facepalmed while everyone else laughed hysterically.

"Of course I love Kitten, how could you not?" Zach said, laughing, but then he also winked at me.

"Alright, can we PLEASE go knock down bottles now?" I asked, looking down and walking away. I could tell the rest were following me.

"You know, I was with Jack for so long I forgot how fun spending time with family could be." Aunt Adele said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Stupid drunk wrecked the house and broke our stuff." Gem raged.

"HEY! Whatch da way yoo talk about yer father!" a voice slurred. We all spun around and saw him, Gem's dad, stinking drunk.

"J-jack...what are you doing here? How did you find us?" Adele asked as she stepped back a few steps, her eyes wide. He giggled darkly in response, then talked as if he was the most clever man in the world.

"I followed ya! I wan' mah kid back. Hehehehe need my lil chore munkey, and the tax deduction'd help me buy stuffz."

"I'm not coming with you, you a-hole." Gem said, her voice filled with hate.

"Hehehe. You dun have a choice in the matter, lil lady." Jack said, reaching for Gem's wrist. When his hand was inches from her wrist dad intercepted and grabbed Jack's wrist.

"I don't think so, buddy. Now go back to whatever hole in the ground you came from, and leave my niece and my sister alone."

He giggled some more. "You're wearin' awl purple, and I bet chu eat as much as mah lil wifey. You like Grimace. Who a big, fat, purple, milkshake guy to tell me whatta do, huh? Iffer not gonna give me mah gurl bahk, imma take her frum chu!" he hooked with his right and punched dad, knocking him to the ground.

"OH YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" Gem screamed, she ran up to her father and punched him right in the face, a large cracking sound followed and his hands shot up to his face. Mom and Aunt Yumi ran up and pulled her back, she struggled against she was pulled away I could see her father's nose was now broken.

Dad got back up and did a backflip and kicked Jack's jaw, he did a midair barrel roll then fell down and dad stuck the landing on his flip. People started crowding around, some were chanting fight, others were running away.

"Shouldn't we stop them before the police come and our dads gets arrested?" I asked.

"Never." Gem said. "This creature isn't my father, he's a sperm donor. Let me go so I can beat him up some more!" she struggled but mom and Aunt Yumi held her fast.

"Hmm..." Uncle Ulrich said, looking as dad beat up the one who'd hurt his sister. "I say we give it a minute."

"And maybe get some popcorn?" Zach said.

"Remind me not to get on Odd's bad side, he might be scrawny but he packs a punch." Yumi said

"Better believe it sister, and I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte!" dad said, looking back at us and flashing a grin.

Just then a spark came from a soda machine, and a black smoke followed it. Quickly, the smoke enveloped the figure of Jack Ofiara, his muscles cramped up and his figure shook, then he relaxed. His eyes opened, flashing the eye of Xana.

He got up and smiled darkly, there was no longer any sway in his stance. He held out a hand and electricity shot out of it, sending dad flying into a nearby wall. Ulrich turned to me and Zach.

"You do what needs to be done, we got this. Gem, Adele, you go with them." he said. I looked at mom, she nodded.

"We were planning on telling them anyway. It'd be hard to hide, now go." mom said, then ran off with the others to beat up Gem's dad.

We ran to the factory.

"Hide what, exactly?" Gem asked.

"A virtual world with an evil super intelligent computer program that activates towers to attack in the real world and sends robot monsters to try to stop us when we try to neutralize the attack." Zach said, totally serious.

"Are you kidding, Zit?" Gem asked.

"No. Wait, what? Zit?"

"It's a term of endearment. ANYWAYS-"

"Odd always talked about fighting in a virtual world against monsters and saving the world and being a cat, I thought he was joking." Aunt Adele said. "The cat part isn't true, is it?"

"Nope, 100% truth, he's a giant purple cat on lyoko. I'm a pink kitten, a Skitty to be exact." I explained.

"I hope I'm Pikachu so I can choose myself." Gem said.

We got to the factory and went down to the lab. Uncle Jeremie didn't seem surprised to see Aunt Adele and Gem.

"Aelita called ahead to make a reservation. I've got two scanners waiting for you, ladies. I called Elena, she didn't pick up." Uncle Jer said. "Go downstairs, Gem and Adele to get scanned then Gem and you two to get virtualized."

We went down to the scanner room.

_"Alright, Gem, Adele, get in the tubes." _Uncle Jer said over the intercom.

"What's it gonna do?" Aunt Adele asked.

"Memory boost." I replied, tapping my head.

"Are you out of your mind?" Gem said, "No way I'm getting in there!"

"Wanna help your uncle from getting turned into a french fry?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then your going in there." Zach pushed her in and the scanner door closed. From inside I could hear banging and muffled screams of 'let me out'.

_"Scanner Adele. Transfer Gem. Scanner Gem. Virtualization!" _Uncle Jer said. The scanner doors opened. Adele came out of one, but the other was now empty.

"Where'd my daughter go?" Adele asked, panic rising in here voice.

"She's safe and sound on Lyoko on top of a mountain." I said, then Zach and I got into scanners ourselves. "See ya in a bit." I waved at Aunt Adele as the scanner door shut on me.

The two of us landed next to Gem, who was looking around.

"What is this, a video game?" she asked.

_"I swear, every single person says that when they first come to lyoko. __I'm sending the Overboard and Overbike."_ A few seconds later they materialized.

"Now that's what I call vallet parking." Gem joked.

"Yeah, well, let's get moving." Zach said, he hopped on the Overbike and drove off.

"You're riding with me cuz, hold on tight." I pulled Gem onto the Overboard and we sped off too.

"Extreme surfing, huh?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"So where's this tower Zit was talking about?"

"Right over there." I said, pointing to the activated tower.

"And those flies?"

"Hornets. You got a weapon?"

"Just this." Gem said, smirking and holding up this huge metal circle with spikes.

"...How'd I miss that...? Anyways, look at my weapon." I pulled out a skitty bomb from my pocket.

"Not amused yet, Kit-kat."

In response I bit off the pin and threw it into the swarm of hornets, making a large explosion.

"How bout now?"

"That was...impulsive."

"Ya kinda have to be here. No time to think, now come on." Gem saluted. We moved in, Gem threw her metal thing, I threw bombs, and Zach shot arrows. We each destroyed tons of Hornets but the darn things just kept coming.

"Is there by any chance a giant virtual fly swatter?" Gem asked, but as she said that she let out a scream. I whirled around and saw she was being carried off by some monster I'd never seen before. It was brown with metallic hooked arms and specter wings. Zach and I tried to shoot at it but by the time we realized what had happened Gem and the monster were already a dot in the distance.

"No..." was all our collective response.

Grimly, I deactivated the tower. Jeremie did a return to the past, though it didn't bring Gemmerald back. This time around, because we didn't want to deal with Jack a second time, we called the police on him, he was arrested for drunk driving and put away. Adele's weeping could be heard from her room.

"A-after all this...and...and you make me lose my daughter. Why did you send her..."

"I'm sorry sis...we'll do everything we can to get her back..." Dad said, comforting her with a hug. Then he got up and walked to me, I was right outside the door.

"Dad, it's my fault, I should have seen it coming and..."

"It isn't your fault, Naomi. Xana plays dirty tricks. We didn't kill him when we were kids, but I swear, this time, Xana's going to burn and die, and you're going to be the one to do it." Dad rested a hand on my shoulder, he looked so serious, so sure, I could only believe that he had to be right.

* * *

**Hope you loved it, please to be reviewing or drawing art or likes on my facebook page that's linked on my profile or deviant art looks, but mainly reviews...yea, reviews are good.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Third update of the day, WHOOOOOO! I own Kitten and Zach, and Shadowings, person I don't even talk to anymore owns Elena, and Prosper Jade owns Gem. I hope I wrote Gem right. For those of you who don't know this is my 2 year anniversary being here and I ain't done updating yet! Moonscoop owns the rest and SwaNamimi on deviantART made this pic.  
**

* * *

"Hey, why so glum looking you guys? Elena asked, sitting down for lunch. "Kitten you're barely touching your food."

"...Xana took my cousin." I muttered. "Some new monster..."

"Your cousin? New monster? Why wasn't I informed about this?" Elena asked.

"Jeremie tried to contact you yesterday, but you didn't answer. What were you doing that was so important anyways?" Zach asked, ripping a chunk of bread off a spring roll with his teeth.

"Mom had me cleaning the house all day. I didn't have my phone on me." Elena explained.

"Ya know...if you're going to be a Lyoko warrior you need to make fighting Xana the priority, and keep your phone on you at all times, and actually answer. We really could have used your help on Lyoko."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's alright." I said, then smiled. "We just have to find her and beat the living snot out of that monster. Uncle Jer said Xana wouldn't kill her right away. It isn't his style." I ate, not as much as usual, but I ate. Suddenly my phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket, it was a text from Jeremie.

_We found Gem in Sector 5. Come quick, we'll call you in sick._

"Speaking of which, it's time to go." I jumped up and ran out of the cafeteria, the others running after me. We got to the factory and virtualized directly into Sector 5. Everyone went, when it came to family, there was no room for failure. I looked around, the only thing there was a pathway leading up to a wall...that was about it.

"So now what?" I asked, looking around.

"We ride the elevator down to the main part of Sector 5 and rescue Gianna." Dad said.

"No time for that!" I exclaimed, then jumped off the edge. O thought I could hear Zach sigh and say something like "So impulsive." Suddenly the floor was coming at me very slowly. Zach was slowing down time for me.

"Thanks!" I called up, though to them it would sound like some long, drawn out, low pitched tone. I positioned myself so that I landed on my feet. Zach landed next to me, going in normal motion, but to me, it looked like he was going super fast. He turned off his chronokinesis so that we both went at a normal pace.

"Heh, cats always land on their feet, right?" I joked.

"Right." Zach chuckled, then looked up at our parents and Elena. The elevator was just now getting to them. "We have to get moving, they can catch up."

I nodded and we ran. Suddenly, I was flung into the far wall. I went to look for what had hit me, but immediately a dizzy spell started. My senses cut out, the world went black, and I had a vision.

_The monster that kidnapped Gem flew through the northern entrance of Sector 5. It flew through a series of rooms, then finally stopped in one._

_ "Get your paws off me, damn flying monkey wannabee!" Gem yelled at the creature with the wings made of shadow. It dropped her from roughly 10 feet off the ground. She landed with a thud, spun around, drew her big metal disk with spikes, though a second later it was knocked out of her hands by a kind of translucent tentacle. She whirled around to find some sort of colorful jellyfish with translucent tentacles, a clear dome over it's pink, translucent, squishy, somewhat triangular brain, and the eye of Xana on the front._

_ "A big jellyfish, eh? Is that the best this Xana guy can do?" Gem smirked. She reached for her disc but the Shadowing shot a laser at her foot. She was trapped. The jellyfish wrapped it's tentacles around Gem. Red...stuff pulsed through the tentacles into her body and mind, then black stuff. The jellyfish thing released her. She collapsed, then she lifted her head and opened her eyes._

_ They flashed the eye of Xana._

The vision faded out and reality returned. Gem was in trouble...or would be...Was that a vision of the past or future? I've had both. Were we too late, or could she be saved?

"Zach, speed us up." I said.

"Huh?"

"DO IT NOW!" We ran, the Shadowing tried to catch up to us, but with the time around our bodies sped up it didn't even have a chance of catching up! We jumped down a shaft and ran some more until we came to the room with the jellyfish...just in time to see it drop Gem. I gasped, we were too late, she was possessed. The Shadowing caught up and blocked the exit.

"JEREMIE! WE NEED HELP!"

_"Yeah, I saw. Don't worry, they're on their way. Xana's tried this before, remember the stories about the Scyphozoa we told you? Well there it is. It isn't permanent, just try to devirtualize her!" _Jeremie said over the intercom.

"You worry about your cousin, I got the monster." Zach said, we were back to back, the Scyphozoa had retreated.

I could hear about a dozen rapid fire arrows and the rumble of chunks of the wall falling but no explosion. Gem smirked and threw her spiky metal disk at me. I ducked, it was a matrix moment_. _She used telekinetic abilities to bring it back around, it nicked Zach in the arm but I jumped and avoided it. While I was midair I got hit by a laser that knocked me to the side. When I got up, I saw the disk still flying around, it picked up speed and glowed red. I needed to break her concentration. Without really thinking about it, I hurled a bomb in her direction. It didn't hit her, but it was enough to stop the disk and make it fall.

Zach took this opportunity to shoot a sped up arrow right through her head and devirtualized her right there. I jumped onto the Shadowing and slammed a bomb right into it's head, where the eye of Xana was. Then I pushed off, did a back flip, and stuck the landing, hearing a satisfying explosion come from behind me. They were both gone in an instant.

That's when everyone else showed up.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

_"Good job guys. You're really getting better at being Lyoko warriors!" _Jeremie said, we were all met by hugs and congratulations by the parents. I smiled but Zach looked uncomfortable.

"Did Gem get back ok?" Dad asked.

_"Yes, she's fine, she's in the scanner room with Adele. I'll bring you all in now." _One by one we all fell out of the scanner and saw aunt Adele hugging her daughter.

"You're never going back there again! I won't allow it!" Adele said. "I almost lost you too..."

"But-" I started but mom shushed me.

"No, this guy is even worse than Jack! I have to help fight him!" Gemmarld protested.

"You got captured." Aunt Adele looked to Jeremie for support.

"All we have to do is build up some immunity, get her better at reaction time. If she wants to fight, I'll do my best to protect her. I know Kitten and Zach will do their best too.

"Of course, what are cousins for! We've got your back."

We went upstairs to the Supercomputer and were about to leave when it beeped a bunch of times. Jeremie's eyes widened slightly, he went over to it and typed in commands.

"This is incredible!"

"What is?" Yumi asked. Jeremie didn't respond for a few seconds, he was typing, opening different windows.

"Earth to Einstein, come in Einstein!" Dad said, slightly jostling Jeremie.

"I found...another Replika..."

"So? Xana's made dozens of Replikas, why wouldn't he make more?"

"Oh great, we have to deal with those again." Uncle Ulrich complained in the background.

"Come on, you know we had fun on those missions." Aunt Yumi said, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"That's just the thing..." Jeremie said. "This source code...it isn't Xana. It's vaguely similar...but it isn't him." We all stared.

"Then who made it?" Zach asked.

"No idea." Jeremie answered. "But I'll check into it. I rebuilt the Skid a while back. There aren't enough for all of us, but I think the kids can go, along with Aelita to teach Kitten to pilot."

"Sounds like a plan, when are we gonna do this?" I asked.

"How about this weekend?" Jeremie replied.

"Sounds great!"

* * *

**Hope you liked, next I will do...er...XANA, how about XANA**

**Review  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I updated this, isn't that awesome. I own Kitten and Zach, this other person own Elena...I guess, and Gem belongs to Prosper Jade. MoonScoop owns the rest. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gem had been acting weird. Not in a particularly bad way, she was still her. I'd just never seen her this...serious before. Maybe being captured by Xana made her see how dangerous the situation actually was and that lowered her ego on the whole thing? If that was what happened with one capture, I could only imagine what my mother used to be like, she had been through several.

It was the weekend now, and, as promised we were now all being energized into the Skid. There were only just enough spaces to fit the four of us and mom. I was in the captain's seat after having taken about a million simulation tests. Mom and Uncle Jer would be right on top of it if I made a mistake, Jer had a remote control for the Skid. If monsters came, as they often did, while we were traveling, there was a procedure installed for switching places with a NavSkid.

_"So...if the glass breaks we die...right?"_ Elena asked, she seemed to be the most nervous out of all of us.

_"The glass isn't going to break. They wouldn't send us out if they thought we couldn't handle it!"_ Zach explained.

We were separated by really thick virtual stuff that would be metal if it were on earth, but we could communicate through a speaker system. It was pretty neat if you asked me.

"Dunno about you guys but I'm ready for launch!" I exclaimed.

_"Alright check all the vitals and systems and supports."_ Mom instructed. I checked over everything, Jeremie crosschecked to make sure my readings were correct, they were. We were all set to go.

_"Alright, releasing supports. Good luck you guys." _Jeremie said.

He released the supports and I turned on the rockets so that we wouldn't, ya know, fall...Then I piloted the Skid out of the Skid garage through the roof of Carthage and into the digital sea outside.

"Alright, we're in the digital sea, now where?" I asked.

_"Jeremie should be sending the coordinates into your navigation systems. Then just follow it like a GPS." _No sooner had mom said that than the coordinates appeared.I turned to the left and dived.

_"Hey, What are you trying to do, get us killed?" _Elena yelled. _"If this is how you drive a virtual submarine I'm scared for everyone when you get your license!"_

_ "We used to say the same about her father." _Mom laughed. _"When it __actually came time for him to drive, he was an excellent driver. He went a bit fast but with his reaction time he was about the safest person you could have at the wheel."_

_ "Hey Kit Kat, how much further? My legs are falling asleep here!" _That was the first time Gem had really talked since they got in the Skid.

"The directions say we have to go in a swirly vortex thing." I flew...swam...um...yeah, that. The Skid went over to it and I made it dive in. When we came out of it I slammed on the brakes like mom had instructed me to. In front of us there was this huge black sphere, or, it looked like a huge black sphere up against the lights of the Skid. I turned off the lights so I could see how to get in.

_"Hey, just like the Replikas you told us about." _Zach said.

_"That's because it is just like them...only not made by Xana." _Mom replied.

_"Who was it made by...?" _Elena asked.

"That's what we're going to find out, don't you pay attention?" We were at the entrance to the Replika but it was blocked. "Now I...activate the electronic key...right? By putting my hand on the scan pad?"

_"Mhm." _Mom said. I did that and a beam of light shot out and hit the lock.

_"This one is different...it's actually less complex than the ones Xana had. Give me a second." _Uncle Jer said. After a minute the light beam stopped and the lock disappeared. The gates opened and I drove the Skid inside, we surfaced, and what we saw was amazing.

It was a forest, but not like the forest sector...much more realistic. There were flowers and leaves on the trees and wind was blowing and the sun. It was like a forest on Earth but more...colorful. There was a tower, it looked a little rougher than the Lyoko towers but the resemblance of the whole place...and yet how it looked different. There was much more detail in everything but the overall graphics of this world were...dated.

_"Cool." _Zach said, that pretty much summed it up.

_"Jeremie, can the processor handle the Skid?" _Mom asked.

_"Yeah, that thing is really powerful. It's just the visual graphics that are bad."_

"So now what?" I asked.

_"I'll head over to that tower to check things out. In the meantime you __guys can go stretch your legs." _Mom said, and we found ourselves dissolving and solidifying outside on the ground. The tower here was a lot shorter and wider, and there was no ripple effect when mom walked in, she just kinda phased through the wall.

"Wow, a Skitty in its stunning original 8-bit!" Gem exclaimed. I looked down at myself and laughed, we all looked quite a bit more pixally.

"But-"

"Skitty didn't appear until the games changed to 32-bit." Zach finished for me.

"Yeah, that. How did you know I was gonna say that?" I laughed.

"I know my Kitten." Zach said, winking at me. Elena went 'daaawwww' but stopped when a glared at her.

"Kit kat you're such a nerd." Gem joked.

"Got that right, and proud of it!"

Mom walked out of the tower.

"This is incredible! This is a Replika made something called Dark Moon...and in the Tower...they mention Project Carthage. They're connected." She said.

"Carthage? Isn't that some country in Africa?" Elena asked.

"Yes but Project Carthage is something my father worked for...before he ran away and created Lyoko to destroy it." Mom answered.

"Why'd he try to destroy them? What did they do?" There was silence for a moment.

_"That's...actually a good question...Aelita?" _Jeremie asked.

"...He never told me...Maybe this Supercomputer could shed some light on the subject." Mom said.

_"Right, I'll translate you to Earth."_

"One thought...what if there are people around?" Zach said.

"We sneak around them, I guess." I said.

_"Aelita and Elena, stay there and keep an eye on the Skid. As for the rest of you...translation."_

As Jeremie said that we dissolved once more and materialized in...another forest. A forest on earth. I shivered involuntarily, a light snow dusted the ground.

"Where are we?" I asked.

_"You're in...Canada. You should be able to see a facility from there."_

"I see it." Zach said, I looked in the same direction he was. It was far away and the view was somewhat blocked by towering evergreen trees.

_"Proceed with caution."_

"Is there any other way?" Zach replied to Jeremie's disembodied voice.

We walked slowly and looked around often to make sure no dangers were gonna come jumping out at us. Well, that's what Zach and I did. Gem just walked, looking straight ahead, a bit of a smirk on her face. I guess she got her ego back? Oh, and if you were wondering why nobody commented about having Lyoko outfits on Earth, Jeremie told us about it yesterday.

We got to the facility, it was roughly circular. When we got inside we were in a circular hallway with a locked mechanized door.

"...I say we blow it up." I said, taking out a bomb, both Zach and Gem grabbed my hand.

"No, that could set off an alarm or who knows what!" Zach exclaimed.

"If you damaged the supercomputer inside we might not be able to get back home!" Gem said.

"Ok, ok, fine, sheesh! I wasn't even being serious. So how **should **we get in there?"

_"I can hack the door and open it from here." _Uncle Jer said. After a few seconds the door opened.

The room was circular and huge, the walls were huge screens with digital rain style binary falling down every so often. There were a few desks with papers cluttered around, but no people. It was like this place had been abandoned in a hurry. What really caught our attention though, was the thing in the middle. There were things on the floor and ceiling that looked like the holomap projector and an upside down holomap projector they emanated these rings that kept a blue gear thing suspended midair. The gear was hooked up to wires that ran up to the ceiling and then into the computers. The gear glowed, it was really pretty...more of a turquoise than a blue I suppose.

"Ooooo shiny!" I exclaimed, reaching for the gear thing. But before I could touch it, my hand froze...my arm froze...my whole body, I couldn't move!

"Not so fast." A voice said...it was Gem's...but not...she was possessed, but-

_"What's going-" _Jeremie started, but his words turned to static and then cut out completely. We were alone. She walked over into my view, touched the gear, stood there for a minute, frowned, then went back out of my sight. There was a hum I could only imagine was Gem starting up the computer, a rapid tapping of fingers on a screen. Suddenly the wires came to life and started pulsing blue into the gear which made it glow brighter. When it stopped Gem came over and took the gear, ripping the wires away from it in the process.

"I'll be taking this. See ya later...cousin." She sneered then the air around her flashed red and I blacked out.

* * *

"Come on...you can have some loaded mashed potatoes if you wake up!" Dad's voice...ugh...my head...my head hurt...a lot...I forced my eyes t open and saw my dad entirely too close to my face. "HEY GUYS, SHE'S UP!"

"Ow...dad, my ears..." I said groggily.

"Oh, sorry." He said. Everyone gathered around me, everyone except Gem...and Aunt Adele looked like a wreck. I was in my room...

"Ugh...How long was I out?"

"A few hours." Zach answered.

"A few hours?! You act like I've been out for a week or two!" I exclaimed.

"Well, considering Zach woke up immediately, it may as well have been." Uncle Jeremie said.

"It was probably because she was closer to Gem." Mom said. "And I guess this means the Scyphozoa has gotten a lot more sophisticated since our days..."

"You can get her back, right?" Aunt Adele asked.

"Of course." Uncle Ulrich comforted.

"We got William back, didn't we?" Aunt Yumi chimed in.

"...That turquoise gear thing...What did Xana want from it...?" I asked. Everyone exchanged looks, then Jer spoke.

"That thing is called a Time Gear. It was created by a division of Project Carthage devoted to researching the flow of time and eventually developing time travel. The Time Gear itself is a special device that can store massive amounts of data and energy. There are four others like it scattered around the world. I don't know where they are but I have my Replika scanner on full power looking for them. If Xana wanted that one he probably wants the others and if he wants them he probably has something planned to do with them and that's...not good."

"So we just find them before Xana does, and steal back the one Gem already took. Then hide them all somewhere Xana can't get to." Elena said.

"And get Gem back." Adele said.

"And keep your grades at least somewhat decent." Mom said. I groaned...on top of everything...I had a test on Monday.

* * *

**Oh, and Hero of Time Freak and I own the Dark Moon, and Nintendo owns Time Gears...I think. Hooray for finally getting to the part where things start to crossover...though these aren't the same Time Gears as in Mystery Dungeons, it's more like...a zig zag universe, it meets at some points but goes completely in different directions in some...If that made sense to any of you I congratulate you o-o So yea, these Time Gears have a similar but very different purpose, also now I don't have to worry about keeping Gem in character ^^"**

**Ohyea, and review please  
**


End file.
